


Access denied

by Sugar_Daddy69



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Daddy69/pseuds/Sugar_Daddy69
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my very first durarara fanfiction and I'm both nervous and excited! I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please leave kudos! Thank you ^^





	1. Chapter 1

The footsteps on the marble floor were so quiet and light that if one didn’t know there was someone walking in, they would assume it was just the wind. And it was actually not a surprise. The figure, which walked inside the office, seemed very stealthy, slim and in good shape, while it moved further inside the room. The smile, gracing the pale face, was both mocking and pure and the look behind the honey-red eyes was playful and innocent at the same time. Everything about the man with the raven hair was somewhat confusing. Every part of him was like the two faces of a coin…and both sides were real. At a first glance you see a child , who clearly doesn’t know what he is doing but once you get a closer look, you see a sly fox…a demon…an evil soul that is here to corrupt you. 

“Good afternoon Shiki-san. I am so pleased to finally be able to meet you in person” the voice was dripping past the pink lips like honey. 

The executive on the other side of the desk was no fool. He knew he had to be careful with this young man. Shiki Haruya was always wary but this time he would need his guard up even more. He had not expected the informant today but had seen him through the window and his presence did not surprise him. 

“What are you doing here?” Haruya asked as he butted out his cigarette and turned his chair to face the younger male completely. 

“My my, I was expecting a more warm welcome. I have heard rumors that one of the executives, Haruya Shiki is very famous for his good manners….was I wrong?” the smirk that spread across the lips was somewhat irritating. It made Shiki’s mood even sourer than it was. He wasn’t really looking to play so the raven would better just say what he wanted and leave…but instead…the raven got himself comfortable on one of the two chairs in front of his desk. 

“”I am polite only to those who come invited. I was expecting you tomorrow, and I am pretty sure that I told my guards that I do not wish to be disturbed.” Shiki insisted as he filled up his glass of whiskey once again, leaving the half-empty bottle to the side and bringing the glass to his lips to take a tiny sip. Well, he actually wanted to sip it on one go but it would leave a bad impression. But he did light up another cigarette, trying to stay calm. 

“It is not my fault that your guards are incompetent. Also, I was pretty excited that I get to work with an Yakuza executive as yourself.” The younger man did indeed seem to be excited…or perhaps that was just what he wanted Shiki to believe….Haruya wasn’t sure anymore…his mind was simply not working properly today. 

The man let out another tired sigh though his eyes did not drop Izaya from his sight for a single moment. He was studying his features, trying to figure him out better but so far he had nothing . Why today of all days? All he wanted was to be left alone and for this day to finish but the luck was apparently not on his side as he shifted to get himself comfortable and take another drag from his smoke.

“You seem very sure that I will hire you. I hope you are well aware that just because your name is well known, does not mean that I will automatically take you on the job.” Yes, he had heard the name Izaya Orihara quite a lot ifrom random people and he had to admit that it had his interest. 

“Oh my, you have heard of my name? I am so flattered. But no, I am well aware that I need to work harder until the day ,when people will look for me only for my perfect reputation” the forever lasting smirk spread further as the informant pulled a chair for himself and sat down, crossing his legs. “Let’s see,I don’t think that you will hire me because of my name, I think you will hire me because I know things. “ The raven sad as Haruya quirked his eyebrow for him to continue and tell him what he knew. “ Haruya Shiki, turning 32, mother died during birth, father missing in action, holding grudge against Dougen and yet still working for Awakusu. You have been frustrated for the past few days, while looking for Tsugaroshi, who had ruined a big shipment of weapons. “

A silence followed. He was trying very hard not to show how annoyed he was that people could so easily get access to his personal information. ..in fact, all the information that Izaya seemed to have, was true. His mother died during his birth and his father went missing. Dougen had stopped the search quite quickly and Shiki never forgave him that. 

“Well, I must admit that my people talk too much. Digging into my life story will not give you any extra credit though. I will be more impressed if you tell me where I can find Tsugaroshi.” 

“There is an abandoned building near the west side of the town. He had been residing there for quite some time. It was an old fish shop ,that from what I gather, smells absolutely terrible….i wouldn’t be surprised if your men didn’t look there just because of their tender noses.” There was some mockery in the tone of his voice that couldn’t go unnoticed but Shiki brushed it off.

“You underestimate them too much. “he said although it was possible…some of the recent members were quite lazy. 

“Do I?” he smirked almost as if he knew that Shiki was in doubt of them. 

“I will send my men there. If I find nothing…then you better not return.” Shiki warned, not planning to defend his men more than they deserve. 

“If you find nothing…I suggest you start recruiting new people …”the boy chuckled and got up, heading over to the door. “I will be seeing you again Shiki-san ….oh and by the way …happy birthday” he chirped and closed the door behind himself, leaving the executive frustrated. He was unprepared for this encounter but he promised himself that next time he would have the upper hand.

“What a brat” Haruya huffed and lid up another cigarette, turning his chair towards the window once more to watch the young man leave. The informant seemed to know that Shiki was watching him. He even made sure to turn around and wave for goodbye, making the executive frown. But his lips curved in a tiny smirk just a couple of seconds later. “I hope we see each other again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very first durarara fanfiction and I'm both nervous and excited! I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please leave kudos! Thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Shiki was a little bit of a workaholic. And just because it was his birthday, it didn’t mean he would sit still and wait….even if he planned to do just that. Besides, he could use a little time to clear his head from the invading thoughts. Usually such operations didn’t require his presence as he had better things to do but currently he didn’t see the problem. Besides, it was an easy task so he could use it as a distraction 

The ride towards the destination was filled only with the voices of Shiki’s men, who were discussing meaningless things. He was hardly paying any attention to begin with. He hated his birthday, he hated this day. Each year he was praying for it to just go faster and forget about it and like some curse it was going slower instead. He had purposely chosen to ride in the same car as his men, instead of going with his personal one, he thought it would get him distracted…but it didn’t. The only result from this ride was yet another lid up cigarette…God , he even wished Akabayashi was here but the redhead had other business to attend to. He had been gone for a couple of days now and the lack of his presence was quite strongly felt. Haruya even sometimes wondered what his life would have been like, if he had never met Akabayashi in the first place…What kind of person would have he become? 

A few moments later he was definitely glad that he took a ride with his people. Some of them began whispering to each other how they didn’t want to go since the place they were heading at was smelling bad. This made his thoughts drift back to the young informant. There was something in him that whispered to Shiki that he could trust him on this one…for now.He had that kind of cunning expression that was pretty much telling Shiki that this guy was sly and smart enough to know this bit of information…that was his job after all. He wondered why the raven wanted to work for Awakusu so badly. He even presented him with a free information, assuming that Shiki would hire him as a thank you. Ugh, too much thinking, but one thing was for sure. If he managed to tame that informant and make him work for Awakusu obediently….he would make a fine addition to the crew…Now the hard part was to not let Izaya know that Shiki was interested in partnership between them.

It was far worse than they expected. The smell of rotten fish was flying around the small building. No wonder there was a sign that it was about to be demolished soon. Shiki almost didn’t want to go further inside as he could already feel himself gag from the stench. Two men went to the nearest bush where they began throwing up and the other three were brainstorming on how to enter and not die from the smell. .. Maybe Izaya was right, Shiki needed new recruits. 

With an annoyed huff, Shiki pulled out his gun and proceeded closer to the building. The stench was getting worse but he was trying not to let it bother him too much, he was professional after all. But the mold, rust and just the bad condition of the house itself was making it far worse. How could one even consider hiding here? Was the informant just making a fool out of him? He knew he shouldn’t have trusted him but the name was spreading around quite fast and Shiki decided to try….God ,If this was some kind of joke, he was going to skin that informant alive….

With a well calculated kick, Shiki had the door down, pointing his gun and looking around….And just like he assumed, inside, the smell was worse than outside. The owner of the building had passed away and with no one to pay the workers , they simply left, leaving all the fish there to rot. The front was okay, it was just the cash register, but Shiki could see the piles of mold ,gathered over what used to be a fish on the display. The wooden floor was squeaking under his feet as he was passing by the two tables , with covers that were already drenched in dirt.

Shiki continued further to the back, where it was the real nightmare. That was the place where all the fish was being delivered and cleaned from the guts before being sold. It was a stench from nightmares and even he had to stop and lean a hand against the wall to puke the coffee he had, just before he got here.At this point he wasn’t even sure if it was safe to breath. He used the collar of his coat to cover his mouth and nose, not wanting to breath in more of the dust and spores flying around, it also kind of made it smell a tad bit better as his clothes were new and out of the dryer. With a little more looking around he found a door on the very floor. Haruya approached it closely, seeing as it wasn’t as dusty and dirty as everything else around. It had apparently been used recently.Another step closer and the door burst open, almost smashing Haruya’s leg ,if it wasn’t for his fast reflexes. The gun found itself pointed to a man around his thirties, wearing a gas mask for apparent reasons though his clothes were civilian. He was also holding a gun, pointed towards Shiki, hand seemingly calm and determined as just a bunch of messy, dirty brown hair was sticking here and there, just to prove that he had it rough.

“Drop the weapon and surrender. You are being surrounded and have no place to go.” Shiki gave him a warning.

“Ha, like hell I will. Put down the gun you dirty Yakuza and we all go on our own ways. Me on my way to finishing your organization, and you on your way to hell where you belong. You are the reason why this society is so messed up! You are the reason why there is so much crime! It’s your fault that my wife died! “ the man yelled, hand beginning to shake in rage. Shiki hated those types. He could smell that this guy was a simple jerk who had his hands on a gun and thought he could be a hero... 

Shiki could tell that this was about to end dangerously, so he tried to finished as fast as he could. Even if the man was nothing more than an ordinary person, he could still be a potential threat. 

“No, I think it’s your anger issues you should work on” he said as he made a couple of steps back until he got to the door, that was exiting the back room and was leading to the first one.”And I can’t care less about your wife.” He shrugged slightly, using the opportunity to look around and see that he could use the wall as a defense, as apparently the man was paying zero attention. 

“This is why you all need to die! You are monsters! I’m gonna kill you, you mother fucker! You are gonna….” But before he could finish his sentence there was a gunshot as Shiki fired and hid behind the wall just to make sure there was no retaliation, while trying to keep his mouth and nose covered. 

And there wasn’t. As he peaked out after a quiet thud, he saw the man,laying down on the floor, face against the old, dusty wood, while a pool of blood was forming underneath. So he hadn’t lost training after all or maybe the man was untrained person who was simply upset with the world. Shiki smirked slightly before he finally stepped out of the building , taking a deep breath from the sweet sweet air. 

“Clean it up.” He said simply to his people, referring to the body inside. Fuck, he was feeling a little dizzy. 

Haruya made it to a bench outside where he sat down and took a few deep sips of water, which had a weird taste in his mouth. Perhaps it was from all the mold he had been exposed to. Once he was content he lid up a cigarette, which tasted equally weird as the water but he was going to finish it anyway. He watched as his men fought the stench in attempt to get inside and retrieve the body….He definitely needed new people. Haruya sighed slightly and shook his head until the vibrating phone made him shift his attention. It was a message from an unknown number,saying simply ‘You were very brave:)’ . Shiki didn’t need to even think who was the person sending him this as he already knew the answer. A smirk played on his lips again as he took a deep drag from his cigarette, and smiled while he watched the men struggling.


	3. Chapter 3

As the body was carried out of the building, a small smirk was spread across a pale face. The young man was standing on top of one of the nearby buildings with a pair of binoculars in his hand. He had seen the smile on the executive’s face, which mean that Haruya knew it was him…good. It had became rather boring lately so Izaya had decided to make his life a little more fun by messing with the Yakuza a little. He knew it was a dangerous game but if he managed to get in deeper and win their trust, he could also win a lot of money…money which he would later invest in bribing people. It was actually rather amusing how strong the words are. Knowing a tiny little secret can destroy someone’s life….or make that someone your slave. He will bring you more secrets which you can use on other people. Some will pay you money for your silence and here you have money to bribe other people for information….And it all starts with one little secret…

The informant chuckled to himself and his thoughts before he put the binoculars back inside his pocket and turned around to head back to the more amusing part of the city. The wind on the rooftop was ruffling his hair and was kissing the skin of his neck. He loved that sensation …he loved the feeling of freedom. The touch from the wind on his skin was somewhat soothing…rewarding… But soon he was back on the ground, mixing with the crowd of people and trying to look like one of them even if they were nothing more but pawns in his hands. 

The streets were calm…far too calm…he wondered if that blonde monster would pop up from somewhere soon? …But something else caught his attention. It was two Awakusu men, standing outside a strip club and apparently not letting anyone in…and Izaya absolutely loved getting inside places where he wasn’t allowed. A new smirk was dancing on his lips as he wasn’t a fool. He knew those men weren’t there just to talk and watch pretty women. There was a deal going on. Usually the gangsters or Yakuza would take the entire club for themselves…even if sometimes it mean having just two- three people inside. 

Izaya continued on his way and moved to walk around the building to the back entry. The alley behind the club was dirty. It smelled like old, rotten trash, alcohol, cigarettes and other fluids, which Izaya didn’t appreciate. There were another two men there, guarding the door just as expected. The first one had his head shaved and an eagle tattooed on the side of it .The other one had hair thankfully and no visible tattoos but had a huge mole on his neck which he was trying to hide with his collar….he should have that checked. 

The informant took a few more minutes to enter a shop nearby before he returned to his previous position. He grabbed a stone and tossed it to catch the men’s attention. It turned out to be a huge success the mole man moved from his place to check what was happening. He was caught off guard by the medium sized box that was there just sitting on the ground. It was wrapped in pink paper with small purple hearts on it and of course purple ribbon. The other guard saw that the first one was seeming troubled so e walked over to check what was going on…and while those two were brainstorming over the box, wondering whether it was a bomb or not, Izaya sneaked past them ,having put his hood on, just for in any case and rushed for the door. 

Just as expected the door was unlocked as the staff was often walking out for a smoke or a simple break, so he walked inside without a worry. Then again the sound of the opening door, caught the guards again but all they could see was the door closing. Eagle head approached and opened the door, looking inside to see anyone suspicious but since he saw nothing he assumed it was staff members. No one was dumb enough to enter a yakuza meeting….aside from Izaya of course.

Back inside the club, Izaya was crouched under one table. He took off his coat as it would attract attention but did tuck his knife in his pants, before crawling out and heading towards the staff room. The music was loud and seductive, the light was rather dull, air filled with cigarette smell, heavy colognes, alcohol and lust…yes…at places like this you can literally smell the lust in the air…Disgusting. But Izaya was far more professional than this to actually be shaken by it. 

One of the waiters who was just leaving the staff room, noticed him and frowned. “Excuse me sir…You can’t get inside” she said while her deep blue eyes were looking at him in a way that was saying that she wasn’t sure if he was with the Yakuza people or not. All she knew was that this was a private party and no one else could enter. Her black hair was falling freely over her shoulder, the ends of it resting over breasts that could hardly be contained in that shirt. She seemed cute and decent…it could make one wonder why she is working at a place like this.

Izaya used her confusion to his advantage and simply stretched his lips in a smirk as he made a few steps closer to her until she was pressed against the wall. Her face was turning red from embarrassment to have someone so attractive, this close. But there was also fear written in them. 

“ Ah…I’m not allowed in? “ he quirked his eyebrow and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “But I love being in …will you let me in …” 

Her breath hitched in her throat as her fear seemed to make space for some more embarrassment. “I…I need to work sir..” 

A sneaky hand slipped down her bare thigh, lifted up her skirt until he could feel the hem of her panties and pushed a piece of paper there before whispering again. “Call me when your shift ends..” 

The girl, who at this point was redder than a traffic light, just nodded her head a few times and ran off, absolutely forgetting about her previous question as to why Izaya was there. 

The informant took a breath to calm down a little and turned his head back to the staff room, walking inside. Luckily for him it was empty and after a little looking around he found an uniform that was going to fit..thankfully it was a male uniform. Most girls didn’t like to be waiters at strip clubs so the staff was consisted mainly by men….to the dismay of most visitors.

Once he got dressed, he slipped out and tried mixing up with the rest of the staff. There, on the leather couches, he saw Dougen and Mikiya, surrounded by their men…The said men were too busy staring at the strippers while Mikiya and his father were talking and by the looks of it, they seemed to be arguing…interesting. Now he needed to get closer as the music was far too loud even for his own sensitive ears.

He managed to convince one of the waiters that he was new and that he would wish to take the order for him. The waiter seemed more than willing to use the opportunity and go for a smoke while Izaya took the tray and walked over to the table to serve their drinks, pretending to be careful and inexperienced….not that it mattered since the conversation seemed serous enough for both Yakuza to not care.

“This is ridiculous…Why were you keeping this a secret from me? Why were you keeping it a secret from him?!” Mikiya exclaimed as the cigarette in the ashtray was forgotten for now.

Dougen didn’t seem bothered as he took a sip from his expensive drink.”It was for the best…and it should stay this way. If you screw this up, it will all go to waste and he might leave..we can’t afford that.”

“Then why are you even telling me that??” Mikiya’s confusion and anger were obvious as they were paying no mind to Izaya while he was setting the drinks down the table.

“Because soon he will be coming over in Ikebukuro and we need to stop a potential collision between them. “ 

“I can’t do that…This is stupid..Just tell him.” 

“Are you really this stupid Mikiya. Tell him that it’s important to do as you say, I will give you the full plan once we get back home…Don’t disappoint me more than you already have.”

Mikiya just grit his teeth and nodded. “Fine….When s he supposed to arrive?” 

Izaya felt that he was taking far too long to set two glasses on the table and take the old ones , so he pretended to drop one of the napkins and quickly bent down to take it. 

“”Three days from now. The usual place. “ 

That was more than enough for Izaya as he made sure to leave without causing much suspicion. He excused himself , telling one of the waiters that he was going out for a smoke. He grabbed his coat from underneath the table when no one was looking and walked out. The guards were back on guarding the door, having left the box there with the lid open , just to show that it was empty. The both men seemed angry that someone was playing jokes on them so they ignored izaya…not to mention that they wouldn’t even know if he worked there or not. So Izaya wished him goodbye, telling them that his shift was over and mixed back with the crowd…that was going to be interesting….now….perhaps he should go back home, take a shower and free the rest of his night…being in that club really got him excited. It’s been far too long and his desires were being stirred. He didn’t go for women too often but he assumed it would work for tonight…after all..it was nothing more than a mere physical need which he planned to fulfill while staring down at those blue eye of the girl from the club.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day was rather peaceful and actually a little boring. Izaya was expecting Shiki to call him after capturing the man in the fish place but the executive didn’t….It pissed Izaya off completely.. Why hasn’t he called? Was he doing it on purpose? Was he busy? …And most importantly…why was Izaya so annoyed that Shiki was not calling?? 

With another sigh, the raven checked his phone one more time almost as if a message would magically appear there just because he was looking at the screen, but it didn’t. However, another more interesting e-mail caught his attention. He had been looking deeper into Shiki’s past, wanting to dig more so that he can have him in the palm of his hand if necessary. He already had people inside Awakusu but not as higher level as an executive and still they seemed to be quite useful.

The reddish-brown eyes scanned the pages with words, smiling, smirking and quirking his eyebrows in amusement each time something caught his attention. He even giggled at the bits of unnecessary information that added in there, like the fact that Shiki lost his virginity at 19. Overall, he was intrigued. His father, Seitaro Shiki was one of the best men in Awakusu at that time. He was young, handsome, rich and extremely skillful. Dougen was very proud of him and often used him as an example for how an executive should behave, which of course made many people hate him. Seitaro had perfect manners, like a real gentleman and was also merciless on the battlefield. But he was nothing more than a human so it came a time when he met a woman. Her name wsan’t mentioned in the report as apparently someone saw it as irrelevant. Anyways, it turned out that even the perfect Seitaro had his flaws as a few months later he found out that he was going to be a father. He was very happy. Unprepared but happy as he always wanted a family but his Yakuza side kind of made him lose hope that he ever will…No, that was not written in the report but it was easy for Izaya to come to that conclusion as this was very often occurrence in the Yakuza. However, Dougen wasn’t that happy at all. A child means a potential weakness for Seitaro, which of course would probably affect his work. He ordered Seitaro to make sure that this pregnancy will not continue or face bad consequences such as death. Seitaro refused, as he knew Dougen was bluffing…the old man was too greedy to kill him and he was right. The man offered Seitaro a deal, once the baby was born and turns 18 years old, he or she would start working for Awakusu..It seemed like a good plan for Dougen and Seitaro agreed but only because he wasn’t going to let it happen…he was planning to run away with his new family. Then it all went wrong. His wife died during the birth, leaving him crushed and with a child. There weren’t many people offering help but he somehow managed to raise the young Haruya up until the age of 13.He tried to keep him away from all the bad sides of Awakusu, even going as far as keeping it a secret from him that they were an Yakuza organization. Haruya believed all that, as he never questioned any word his father spoke. Seitaro mentioned a few times that they would go on a long trip eventually .He knew that Dougen would start wanting to get Haruya involved in the business and train him. Haruya already knew how to shoot with a gun and some basic self-deffence techniques. He was actually very good at it and resembled his father quite a lot. Then, on the mission that was supposed to be Seitaro’s last one…something happened…and he never came back. The team was ambushed and everyone was dead. Few bodies were missing, including Seitaro’s which left speculation whether he survived r not. All of a sudden, it all collapsed on Haruya. He was told the whole truth, about the Yakuza, his father, his mother and of course, the deal that Dougen had made with Seitaro. Shiki was fallen with grief and anger. He wanted to look for his father…he wanted to find him, thus agreed to stay with Dougen even if he didn’t have much of a choice in the first place. He trained for weeks to get stronger and take part in the search parties to rescue his father….but then Dougen quit the search and declared Seitaro dead. Haruya protested and argued and begged to keep on searching bit Dougen refused, forcing the boy to focus more on work and training…And that’s exactly what he did. The following years he spend improving himself and began to resemble his father even more…with a slight difference. There was always something dark around him…he almost never smiled unless it was necessary. For the next years he grew even colder towards everyone aside from Akabayashi who seemed to be the only person that Haruya put up with and even cracked a smile to.

How amusing. Izaya knew that most members of Yakuza had it hard and this was another proof that he was right. He made sure to make a few copies of the file just in case and glanced at his phone again just to pout once more when he saw the empty notification bar. ..|This was stupid. He pushed himself up from his chair and grabbed his phone. He headed out , taking his coat as always, making sure that all knives were at all right places before heading out. At first he thought about going to Shiki and check why he wasn’t calling but then he brushed it off as desperate…Besides…it was starting to get late and he assumed he should wait till tomorrow…

He mixed in with the crowd of people and even tried avoiding Shizuo .He just wasn’t in mood today for fights. Besides…what he saw next piqued his interest…It was Shiki and Akabayashi walking inside a bar. The well familiar smirk crossed his face once again as he decided to follow. He was never a fan of bars but there was always something intriguing to hear there . 

He walked in and tried to blend in naturally once more for a while. He couldn’t just barrage in and grin at Shiki …it would be obvious that he was here because of him…god he felt stupid…but it was already too late so there was no turning back…besides, his curiosity was stronger.

When he felt that it was a good time, he walked over to Shiki’s table and smiled brightly at him. “Ah, Shiki-san, I didn’t expect to see you t a place like this.” He said with the biggest smile he could possibly make.

“Same goes for you….What are you doing here?” Shiki indeed seemed surprised to Izaya , looking up at him rather confused 

“I am an informant Shiki-san. The information comes from somewhere you know.” He chuckled and sat himself down on one of the chairs without even asking for permission. 

“If you bring me the information from here, I will need to rethink how trustworthy you are” Shiki shook his head and took a sip from his drink, emptying the glass and waving at the waiter for another refill.

“Aww, how awful Shiki-san. I wasn’t wrong the first time, was I?” 

“Beginners luck” 

“But I am not a beginner, you wouldn’t hire me if I was.”

Akabayashi was looking back and forth while they were talking until he snorted. “Damn it Haruya, I’ve been gone for a few days and it seemed I missed so much…Now who is this pretty face again?” 

“This is Izaya Orihara” Shiki said as he saw the pride , burning in Izaya’s eyes. “He is an informant wanna be. 

“Wait…Now you are just mean, I think the alcohol is clouding your judgment.” Izaya pouted slightly, suddenly feeling offended 

“I wasn’t here long enough for it to cloud my judgment. I thought you would know that as you came just right after us.” Shiki said and looked at Izaya with an amused smirk

“What? That’s ridiculous. Don’t flatter yourself too much, you are not that special to make me follow you around. “ Izaya waved his hand dismissively, not going to admit the truth even if his life depended on it. 

“And yet, here you are.” Shiki snorted and lid up a cigarette. “And by the looks of it, you are not planning to leave until you get what you want…”

Akabayashi frowned slightly. “Oi, you are not gonna ditch me just when I got here so that you can fuck this kid? I didn’t even know he was your type.” 

Izaya blinked a few times and pouted, glaring at Akabayashi .”First of all…I am not a kid…Second, I’m not here to have sex..Third…I don’t like you…brute…:”

Akabayashi couldn’t help the amused smirk as he leaned a little bit forward and purred. “ I don’t need you to like me…I like myself enough to not need your opinion. Also, you are making a bad first impression,, talking to me like that when you clearly want the job…Right Haruya?” Akabayashi’s grin grew as he waited for Shiki to confirm…but it never happened..the redhead pouted and looked back at Shiki. 

The man just shrugged. “Well…He wasn’t entirely wrong…Fight your own battles Akabayashi. You don’t need me all the time.” 

Akabayashi huffed but leaned back and also lid up a cigarette which made Izaya scrunch his nose…so much smoke around him…it made him wanna gag., ”Alright kiddo…what do you want to drink?” 

“Do you offer all kids a drink you big pedo bear? And no, I would skip on the drink, thank you” 

“Not to all, just to those that talk too much. Hoping that they would shut up…but it seems you are struggling…scared?”

“Scared? Why would I be scared? I just don’t like being drunk.” Izaya argued and folded his arms stubbornly. 

“Leave him alone Akabayashi. He might be a lightweight. What should I do if he gets too drunk to even go home?” 

“Take him with you at your apartment? You have plenty of space.”

“Please tell me you are joking. If you want him so bad you can take him to your place.” Shiki sighed annoyed

“I am not a lightweight. My alcohol tolerance is quite high. I just don’t want to drink.” Izaya insisted

“Coward” Akabayashi snickered and took a sip from his own glass, keeping his mocking gaze on Izaya.

“…Fine…I will have what you are drinking…”Theraven hissed at the redhead. God he just met him and he didn’t like him already. 

Very soon his drink has arrived and Izaya took a small sip.”So, Shiki-san, you never told me what brings you to a place like this.”

“Celebrating” he said simply, butting out his cigarette after a moment.

“Celebrating what? “ the raven quirked his eyebrow confused.

“That we captured the bastard from the fish store.” Shiki dawned on his drink again and finally ordered the whole bottle as it was annoying to always search for the waiter…it also allowed Akabayashi to refill Izaya’s glass when necessary. 

“Oh? …So then you admit it was a success…I think you owe me a thank you at least.”

“Ah yes, it was very kind of you.” 

“That’s not the words I am looking for Shiki-san.” Izaya pouted again bur brushed it off, trying to get as much information as he could..he wanted to know if Shiki would hire him.

The night went pretty quick after that, but at one point it all went kind of fuzzy…the next thing he knew was the morning. He groaned when the sunlight hit his eyes. He rolled on his side with another groan as the hangover he had was killing him. He wrapped his arms around the warm naked body and snuggled into the warmth, taking in the scent of expensive cologne, cigarettes and alcohol. ..Wait…What body…Who’s body?


	5. Chapter 5

The initial shock had passed and Izaya was now curious as to who was the man who smelled this nice... Honestly, the only thing he regretted right now was not remembering what happened last night. The hole in his memory from the previous evening was rather annoying, but the most annoying part was that he got drunk enough to actually have a one night stand with someone. His eyes explored the bare chest before him, partially covered with an irezumi tattoo. A small smile had made it onto his face as so far he liked what he was seeing. His gaze then continued upward to the neck, the strong jaw, and the face. The eyes were closed as the figure before him was sleeping peacefully. The red hair was framing the side of his face and that little detail made the smile on Izaya's face suddenly disappear...

Akabayashi—

He was naked, in the same bed... with Akabayashi. No—no, no, no! Why Akabayashi? Honestly, he would prefer to have been with Shiki or a complete strangers rather than with Akabayashi... That guy had irritated him so much last night that Izaya had no words to describe it. But before he could express his irritation further, Akabayashi's body moved, arm reaching out to pull Izaya closer to himself. No way in hell. The informant rolled over almost instantly and Akabayashi grabbed the pillow instead. He pulled it closer to his chest and continued sleeping mumbling something which Izaya could not quite get and really didn’t want to get. How pathetic... Izaya was feeling so damn pathetic. But if he didn't remember last night, then perhaps Akabayashi didn't remember it either... So all he had to do was sneak out and leave and pretend it never happened. 

When he was finally out of bed, he realized he had boxers on.... Good... His back or any other parts didn't hurt.... Maybe nothing happened after all... With that soothing thought in mind, Izaya quickly gathered the clothed that were scattered on the ground and snuck out as quietly as he could. Once he had closed the door with his clothes in hand, he began running on his tiptoes, trying to get as further as he could. Why was this so embarrassing? Maybe because it was the first time he found himself in such situation…Who knew? He just wanted out.

He finally reached the living room and turned around just to make sure that he managed to escape without being noticed. But then he felt it... Another presence.... It made his eyes go wide as he turned to the side and saw Shiki. The living room and the kitchen were connected together, without a door. The only thing separating them was a single stair. It was relatively small apartment actually as Izaya couldn't see any other rooms around but he also didn't see the kitchen so perhaps he was wrong. "Shiki-san.... What... What are you doing here so early...?" he asked as he tried to not let the nervousness in his voice show.

Shiki, who was sitting on his chair with his phone in one hand and a cigarette in the other, didn’t seem too amused by all this. "You mean what I'm doing in my own apartment? Nothing much, Drinking coffee. What about you?" he asked and sipped from his cup and quirked an eyebrow. 

Oh... His apartment... Izaya wasn't prepared for that. "I... I was just here to prepare some coffee... And complain about how you let me sleep with that monster in the same room and the same bed..." Izaya decided to protect his honor by attacking Shiki but he had to admit that his mind was too busy admiring the irezumi that was covering Shiki's body and arms as well... It was beautiful... Not to mention that Shiki was wearing nothing more but a simple pair of sweatpants.

"Ah? You are right. My apologies, informant... I should have left you drunk and helpless in the bar. Maybe someone else would have taken a better care of you" the sarcasm behind those words was so big that it simply hurt. 

"May I remind you that I was drunk thanks to that snoring mountain in the bedroom?" Izaya said a little annoyed that Shiki was trying to make him look bad. Or maybe he was covering up his own embarrassment. 

"I don't know. He wasn't holding you down and pouring alcohol down your throat so I would say that you should blame yourself only." Shiki shrugged and took another drag from his cigarette "Now have a little decency and get yourself dressed"

A faint tint of pink colored Izaya's cheeks at the last comment "I understand that you might find the view quite attractive Shiki-san but the human body in its natural state is not indecent... Besides, studies prove that walking around naked improves the overall health." another desperate attempt to save himself.

"Ah? Is that so? Then take your panties off and roam naked." Shiki said unimpressed and grabbed a newspaper, trying to focus on the news on the first page. Which was good, as Izaya's cheeks were turning redder. 

He cleared his throat and smirked "Now now, who is the one being indecent?" he said as he moved over to sit down on one of the chairs and set his pile of clothes on another chair. 

"You again, I never said it in any indecent way if that's what you are inclining. I just said to not worry and go ahead and walk around naked... You need my permission for that in my own house you know. Unless, that is, you like to walk naked in other people's houses without permission..i wonder why you were not arrested so far."

Izaya narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to pulling the newspaper away." Shiki-san....."He purred with a smile" I really don't understand why you need to be this hostile. Or perhaps you are one of those people who are sour before they had finished their coffee. Either way, I think you should be more of a gentleman towards a naked man in your house.“

Shiki looked at Izaya before he himself leaned forward, leaving just a tiny gap between their faces." Half naked man whom I told to get dressed... Listen informant, if you are trying to get me to fuck you, all you need to do is say it. But don't expect anything more. I know people like you. You would do anything to get what you want... However, we are playing by my rules,"

There was a moment of confusion there before Izaya's lips stretched into a bigger smirk, making him leave his chair and straddle Shiki's lap, "Ah yes Shiki-san. I think you are confusing something. Fucking and work are two different things for me. My job as an informant has nothing to with personal life. You think I'm trying to seduce you to make sure that I will get the position?" he snorted slightly "Let me tell you something Shiki-san, I don't actually need you. I find you fascinating. If I can't work for you I will work for someone else. Please don't let your frustration cloud your judgment. But if you miss this opportunity to hire me then I know about an organization that is paying very good money. However you might not like it a lot...seeing as they are Awakusu rivals. You said yourself, you have heard my name quite often... And I assure you that I'm...very skilful at what I'm doing "he purred the last part, letting his hands slide over the bare, tattooed shoulders and feel the warm skin underneath.

Shiki narrowed his eyes slightly as he didn't move from his spot, letting Izaya's hands roam free over his body." Are you trying to put an ultimatum on me? Look here informant, you might think you are irreplaceable but you actually are. So don't get too cocky." 

"No wonder your only friend is Akabayashi. You treat everyone badly. I mean, you did grow up on your own and were very gloomy until you met Akabayashi." the grin on Izaya's face was growing reciprocally to Shiki's frown. The raven leaned forward and whispered in Shiki's ear" I know a lot of things Shiki-san...I’m like a new newspaper, which you would like to read every morning.“

Haruya seemed calm and collected despite the shudder that crossed his body." You know nothing, informant. You know bits. Not the real thing, just because a few idiots don’t know how to keep their mouth shut, doesn’t mean you know everything about me."

Izaya chuckled softly, “That’s what they all say but you are a smart man..you know I am telling the truth…I know many things but I am most definitely sure that you are hiding big potential down your pants.”he whispered quite amused to feel the erection poking him from bellow. 

Shiki tensed slightly but other than that he did nothing, "That's all your fault for not knowing what personal space means.” Now it was Shiki’s turn to defend himself although he couldn’t care less. It was a normal reaction early in the morning, especially with someone sitting on his lap.

Izaya purred and ground their hips together, feeling a violent shudder over his bare skin, leaving goosebumps on its way to the tip of his toes." It's not like you tried to stop me anyway,"

Shiki tensed further, clenching his jaw as his cigarette was left forgotten to die in the ashtray. His strong hands suddenly grabbed Izaya's hips, grind them together with his own one more time before he forced Izaya off of himself, maybe a little too roughly. "Very unprofessional" he said and reached out to grab another cancer stick from his pack.

Izaya frowned at the rough treatment but he was far too prideful to throw a fit. Instead he moved to fill himself some coffee and shrugged "It's my day off. I'm allowed to be whatever I want outside my working hours. You should try that too, it might do you some good."

“I appreciate your concern however I am not interested in your advices . “ 

“Excuse you but I am still mad that you let my drunk self to be sharing a room with your lap dog. Who knows what he could have done to me.” There was a hint of irritation as Izaya rarely let on what he was feeling or thinking.

Then suddenly a sleepy voice interrupted them “If I have done something to you, you wouldn’t have been able to walk right now, let alone speak.” A half dressed Akabayashi walked inside the kitchen and moved straight to the coffee pot. 

All Izaya could do was roll his eyes and feel the sudden desire to get himself dressed. “Well, seeing as we are all awake and quite well aware of the events from last night, I assume you wouldn’t mind if I used the bathroom for a quick shower.”He wished he could stay and enjoy his coffee instead but he felt so vulnerable standing there in just his boxers…and he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to take a shower. 

“Oi, leave some hot water for me” Akabayashi called but Izaya chose to ignore him as he got up, grabbed his clothes and disappeared…Not that he knew where the bathroom was but it wouldn’t be that hard to find out. As mentioned earlier, the place was not that big so it was not a problem. It took him about a minute to push the door open and to find himself in the bathroom. It was relatively small but looking very good.

Fumbling a little he found the light switch and stepped further inside. He could see that someone had taken shower very recently, as the mirror above the sink was still foggy and kind of wet. Looking around he could see a toothbrush, shaving foam, cologne, some hair products ,razor and all kind of stuff like that. It felt odd. …Like he was invading Shiki’s life …As if just by entering his bathroom he could enter and see the part of him that was not yakuza…the real Haruya. He could feel the scent of cologne in the air and he had to admit that he actually liked it…But there was no time for that as he shook his head and decided that he wanted out. If he was lucky enough he would get a lot more time with Shiki ,alone, without Akabayashi. But Haruya seemed to be very stubborn. Izaya wasn’t sure if the executive was playing with him or maybe Orihara did slip up and leave a bad impression…Fuck, he really wanted that job…he wanted it more than anything, and it pissed him off to no extend that Haruya would think that Izaya would use his body to get it. Sure, Orihara would do anything to get what he wasn’t but he would definitely not use his body in such way. ….Although he had to admit that his sexual interest was more than pure. 

Ugh, he was over thinking it again. He slipped off his boxers and turned the water on. He let out a relieved sigh as the warm water hit his skin, making him close his eyes and simply enjoy the moment. He reached out for the soap that smelled so good that it gave him shivers…Maybe he could ask Shiki for the brand.. it was nice. 

Soon enough he was done with his shower and stepped out to dry himself and get dressed. Now that was better. He would prefer some new clothes too but he could do that at time. He felt clean and especially happy that he wasn’t foolish enough to have sex with Akabayashi…Now onto the main business…Convince Shiki that he needed Izaya as an informant..

Orihara smirked at himself in the mirror before he stepped out “Ah this was nice” he said as he returned back to his chair where he could continue enjoying his coffee. 

“Finally you are out, I was about to go and check if you have drowned in there or something” Akabayshi chuckled, seeming in much better mood now that he was finishing his second cigarette and emptying his cup. After that he got up and headed straight for the bathroom. 

Perfect, it was perfect. It was now or never…Izaya and Shiki were finally alone and Izaya could finally have some work done. “So…Shiki –san… First of all I would wish to apologize for any inappropriate behavior last night.” He tried to start the conversation, knowing that Shiki wouldn’t.

“Only last night?”What about your behavior this morning?”Shiki quirked his eyebrow as he had seen some sort of conversation, related to last night, coming. 

“No, I have no excuse for this morning and I definitely don’t regret it. Though seeing as how reserved you are, don’t expect anything similar in the near future. Anyways…Let’s talk business. You need me and I need you to need me. It’s as simple as that. I’m very bored recently and also, I have found out that working for the Awakusu could be quite profitable. I’m still young and need a lot of expenses so let’s close the deal and work together.”He smiled softly at him though perhaps his smile was a little forced. 

“When I heard your name at first, seeing as a lot of people were mentioning it…I thought that you would be….different…All I see is a child playing with too much power he has.” Shiki said as he was on the final pages of his newspaper. 

Izaya tried and tried his best to keep on smiling without frowning. “Shiki-san, see the thing is …that I really don’t understand why you care so much where and how your information is provided from. “

“Because my reputation depends on it.” Shiki shrugged. 

“Well…I hope you are not announcing publically who is your informant..because if you don’t then I don’t see why you should be worried about anything.” 

“I will need to think about it. Hiring a child is not as easy as you think. We are not one small gang from the street. We are serious organization so I pick my men carefully. “

Izaya huffed more annoyed than he had ever been. “Is that why your men were so incapable of retrieving one body from a smelly house even after you went there on your own and killed him? I don’t know what you are doing to chose your people but it’s not working. “

“Why is that your problem? You said you don’t need me and that you have other job offers and yet you seem very pushy about working for Awakusu.” Shiki finally eyed him a little irritated now.

“I know what you are thinking Shiki-san but you are wrong. I am not here to spy on you…”Izaya smiled and stood up/ “Well, thank you for your hospitality but I think I should get going. I do appreciate that you chose to sleep on the couch in your own apartment, just to make us comfortable. But seeing as we won’t be working together, there is nothing keeping me here anymore. So have a nice day” he bowed slightly and waved his hand before he left the apartment after he made sure he had everything with him.. 

A few moments later, Akabayashi emerged and looked around.. “Oh?...Did he leave?” he asked as he sat down and lid up a cigarette. 

“Yes he did” Shiki said, finally putting the newspaper to the side. 

“So ? What are you planning to do? Will you hire him?” 

“I would be a fool if I don’t but he doesn’t need to know that yet.” 

“Ah? You are playing nasty Haruya, I like that…but tell me, was it really necessary for you to sleep on the couch when there was more than enough space on the bed t=for the three of us.” 

Shiki shrugged again. “It was getting too crowded.”

“You are an idiot…

Izaya was both angry and disappointed when he got home. But at least he could finally change his clothes and have some breakfast., He was trying to forget about this morning as it seemed like nothing more than a simple dream now that he was not there but the scent of Shiki’s soap wasn’t making it easy. It was always kind of sad when someone refused his help.. How could his humans grow to be this stupid sometimes? 

He decided to go online and just check what was going around time and if he had missed anything important. And so his day went by..Pissing off Namie…pissing off Shizuo ..learning this and that from here and there but in the back of his mind he was still thinking about Shiki and how he hadn’t called or messaged all day. 

This continued on the next day too as he woke up and went straight to bed after he checked his phone and there was nothing. He enjoyed his bath tub, had some breakfast, watched some tv, browsed the net and decided to call Namie and ask her to bring some food for lunch on her way here..That’s when he saw the message. ‘11am. My office. Don’t be late’ and that’s all. His eyes quickly focused on the clock and they widened slightly at the realization that he had just ten minutes to get to shiki’s office. He was out of his apartment as fast as a lightning but finally he was smiling once more..only this time it was genuine.


	6. Chapter 6

“You are late…” Shiki huffed annoyed once the informant had rushed through the door. His second cigarette was still burning in his hand along with the cup of coffee in his other one. Izaya was late with ten minutes, which usually wasn’t a big deal but Shiki had an important task for him. 

“Ah…Well…yes, I am well aware, I do apologize for that. My secretary didn’t inform me for my message” Izaya smiled softly, hoping he could cute his way out of this one. 

“That was the most stupid lie I have ever heard… Now, we have work to do. I want you to ask around and check in with these people “ the executive said and slid a file along the desk. “We are worried that someone might try to break into the art gallery.” His face seemed more stern and worried than usually. 

“Is this all about the person, who is arriving in a few days? I heard that a lot of men would be sent over to escort him and perhaps you are worried that someone might attack Awakusu at it’s weakest moment?” The question was asked out of pure curiosity but Izaya also loved to see the look on people’s faces when he was just spilling out vital information that was supposed to be confident...or that even they didn’t know of.

And Shiki was one of those surprised people, though he assumed he should have expected that from an informant like Izaya.”Yes, it is about that but it is not only speculations. It’s an information we had. Someone is aware of this person coming and they would indeed use that weak spot to attack Awakusu “ Shiki took a long drag from his cigarette as he was still remembering the letter he had received late last night. 

“There is just one thing that I don’t understand…Why is this person so important that you have to send out so many people? ..i know I know” he waved his hand dismissively “You won’t tell me because it’s confident but you know that I will find out sooner or later..So maybe we could skip the formalities and just let me know.”

Shiki glanced at him a little irritated at the curiosity but shrugged. “You should train your skills and find out on your own.” 

“But of course…why am I not surprised .” The raven sighed with a small roll of his eyes. 

“Accept it as a sort of punishment for being late today and for trying to lie to me about it.” 

“Ugh, you are terrible Shiki-san” He snorted before he grabbed the folder and stretched. “Alright, I will see what I can do. Enjoy your day Shiki-san.”he waved at him for goodbye before leaving in a rather good mood. 

And of course he decided to try and find out who was the person, arriving at that day…and the only thing he got was that he was close to one of the executives..It makes sense, now that he thought about it. Mikiya was displeased that they were going to keep it a secret from someone…the question was who. Shiki could provide those answers though shiki decided to be an asshsole, so in order to get that from him, first he needed to research his main task. 

It took him a couple of days and a little snooping but he finally found the person who was planning on attacking Awakusu while they were weak. What an idiot. Maybe if he hadn’t threatened them and gave out his plan, he would have succeeded, but oh well, it only made Izaya’s job easier. It was not all that hard to track a leader of a small street gang, especially when Izaya managed to get his name. And it was even easier to sit down and talk to him after telling him that he shared the same hatered for Awakusu as him. 

“Ah? I love the way you are thinking Kimichi… But tell me, what makes you think that when you attack Awakusu on that particular day, you will win? They are Yakuza after all…They can pretty much smash us all with their one foot. Even I am not that brave as to go against them.” 

“Then you are a fool.” The boy, around 25, replied with a snort and brushed some of his dark hair back. “Do you really think I am an idiot? I have people from inside.” He sounded so confident that it made Izaya want to laugh out loud. 

“Oh my…Kimichi…Now that sounds impressive,” The informant purred almost surprised that a kid like him had someone inside Awakusu. 

“Well yeah, my father works there as a guard. He has a few of the other men turn against Awakusu. Then there will be a riot. Awakusu will be weak at that day and I will be able to make my move and succeed….I will crush them…My mother and my sister died because of them.” He hissed as the anger and hate was obvious. 

“I also hold a grudge against them. As I told you, I lost both my parents because of them…So I am more than willing to help however, I can. “Izaya played along seeing as the boy wasn’t particularly smart... or perhaps he was too obsessed with revenge to even notice. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, you are not very special. You cannot hold a gun and you scrawny. What possible use can …” and before he could finish his sentence, Izaya was a few inches away from his face, holding a knife against his throat. The blade was pressing hard enough to draw blood and the rest of the gang had jumped up on their feet with their guns pointed at Izaya. He swallowed thickly before he smirked. “Ah…I see…”

Izaya smirked and leaned to whisper in his ear. “I am more skilled than you think. So how about we sit down and start talking business. I want to smash Awakusu as quickly as I can. So I can’t afford to waste time, sitting here and talking nonsense with you.” After that he slowly pulled back to return to his seat. 

Kimichi wiped the blood of his neck with a cloth and sighed as he started with his plan…The more Izaya was listening to, the bigger his smirk was getting, already forming the conversation with Shiki in his head. 

It was probably around 10pm. The day, that Awakusu was about to meet the important person, was tomorrow and Haruya had no information from Izaya so far. He has not heard from him either. It was making him worry a lot since Awakusu was the only family he had and wished to protect them. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Shiki grabbed his gun and approached quietly, to glance through the peephole and see who was bothering him at this time of the evening in his own home. But the person from outside was pressing their finger on it and Shiki could see nothing but darkness. He cursed quietly and unlocked the door with one hand, the other holding the loaded gun.Then his face turned into an annoyed grimace. “Informant….How nice to see you.” Shiki huffed and put away his gun before heading further into the apartment, letting Izaya walk himself inside. 

“My-my, Shiki-san. Would you really shoot me?”Izaya chuckled as he took off his coat and hung it up, as a sign it would be a long conversation. 

“Where have you been? We are almost out of time. Did you find anything useful?”he asked, making it to the living room where he sat down on the couch and lid up a cigarette. Since he was at home, he didn’t see the problem with wearing the usual….Sweatpants and nothing else on.

“Not going to even offer me a drink? How rude.” Izaya planted himself on a chair and watched as Shiki was growing irritated…..and kind of sexy

“I know who the person who will attack Awakusu, is.” He finally announced, watching as Shiki’s face turned from annoyed to expecting. “What?”

“What do you mean what? Don’t play with me informant. Tell me who he is.” Shiki said coldly as he was running out of patience. 

“Ah? See, well here is the thing. You told me to find out who is the person planning on attacking…But you never ordered that I should tell you once I found out.” He smirked coyly and just watched as Shiki was getting more frustrated. “As a matter of fact you didn’t sepeciafy what you want from me. You told me to ask certain people about what they know.” The informant put on the most innocent smile he could muster.

Shiki narrowed his eyes slightly and took a long drag from his smoke. “Are you playing with me informant? You really don’t want to piss me off. There is not enough time to deal with your childish behavior. So tell me who the person is, or you won’t like the4 consequences.” 

“It all has a prize Shik-san. I tell you who the person is and you will tell me who is so important that the Awakusu is willing to lower down their defense so much.” He shrugged as if it was that simple.

“What is it to you? Why do you care who it is? It doesn’t directly concern you. It’s just someone.” 

“Someone important apparently. And from what I know, Mikiya was ready to fight with Dougen over it…Especially since they are keeping it a secret from someone. Not to mention that…this is how I do my business.” 

Shiki sighed deeply before he rubbed his temple. “It’s …an old friend who was sent away on another mission. He was very close to Aozaki, so technically Aozaki is the only one who doesn’t know much. That’s it.” 

Izaya furrowed his eyebrows and got off the chair to climb on the couch, take the cigarette away from Shiki’s hand and butted it out in the ashtray rather unskillfully. After that he looked Shiki straight in the eyes and huffed. “You are not telling me everything. Why is this man so important? Surely Awakusu didn’t spent almost all of his men just to spare Aozaki’s feelings. There is something you are not telling me.”

Shiki finally smirked and reached out for another cigarette. He lid it up, took a drag and blew the smoke straight into Izaya’s face. “ I told you who the person is. That was the deal. You never asked me why he was so important? That would be another piece of information from you.”

Izaya scrunched his nose and finally got onto Shiki’s lap, pushing the hand that was holding the cigarette away. “If you tell me why he is so important…I will tell you who is the traitor among your group..surely you don’t believe that one man is working alone in destroying Awakusu, do you? Even weak, this group is not to be underestimated…”

Shiki stared deeply in Izaya’s eyes, seeing that he was irritated…It made it rather fun. “That should be……Kzauha. He has a son, Kimichi. He lost his wife and daughter half an year ago.”

The annoyance in Izaya’s eyes grew as he gripped Shiki’s hair slightly. “You knew all along who it was and you just send me there to test me, didn’t you?”

Shiki didn’t seem impressed as he didn’t even twitch at the pull of his hair. “No, not really. I was assuming it was his son, I needed confirmation. …Why? Are you angry that I’ve been testing you?”

“No..I am angry that you are wasting my time. “ he hissed and stood up but he felt a strong hand gripping his neck and forcing him to fall on the couch face first. That was followed by a weight of Shiki’s body, restraining his movements. He managed to turn his head to the side so that he could at least breathe. 

Shiki leaned down after he took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in Izaya’s face again. “And you tried to trick me. You really thought it would be this easy to get an information from me ? You must be deluded. See informant, here we play by my rules. “

“No we are not. You need me so I am the one who makes out the rules.” Izaya hissed in response after he scrunched his nose at the smell of cigarettes in his face. 

“Really? But there is a flaw in your own rules….You don’t get to make a fool out of me. You don’t get to try and play with me. Thus you will need to be punished. “

“My my Shiki-san, I had no idea you were into that kind of porn movies.” Izaya tried to be a smartass but he didn’t know if he should feel excited or nervous about it.

“Porn movies? …Were you thinking perverted things informant?..I see… Well in this case perhaps we should not disappoint you.”

“Wait…What? You can’t be serious. I had no idea that a man like you would do such a thing. Just imagine all the rumors that would follow.”

“What thing? What rumors? About having sex? We all have sex, I thought you knew that..But maybe it would be more fun if I record you and spread it around?”

Izaya’s eyes widened slightly before he huffed. “I will be screaming and I will sue you for rape…And there will be proof on tape.” He hissed a little irritated. 

“Is that so? I have many connections…Enough to cover up a rape…So I suggest you start being nicer. Besides, it won’t be a rape because I know for sure that you will be enjoying yourself as well.”

“Ha! Just because random whores droll all over you, doesn’t mean that I will. You are making me laugh.” Izaya chuckled even if his situation was not one to be laughing in. 

“Really? Can you please remind me who was the one grinding on my lap a couple of days ago?” Shiki quirked his eyebrow as he moved his hands from Izaya’s neck, to his hair and pulled it hard enough to lift his head. “Work is work informant. Sex is sex. Don’t try to mix both. Alright? So how about we start over and you tell me everything you know…willingly…”


End file.
